It Happened in London
by mooneyprongs
Summary: (MODERN AU) Brendol Hux is a lawyer in London. Ben Solo - stage name Kylo Ren - is drama school dropout trying to make it big on the West End. When he lands the lead role in a play penned by Hux's flatmate, Hux can't help but be captivated by his performance and slips backstage to meet him. / inspired by Sonia C's modern kylux au on youtube, go check it out!
1. Hux

Brendol Hux stared at the home in disdain. It was a nice home, sure, but this wasn't really what he wanted for his life. No, he didn't want to be renting out a room in a stranger's home because he was kicked out by his ex-fiancé. He shouldn't even consider her that since the engagement lasted a total of seven seconds. Just the right amount of time for him to be relieved and for her to realize she said yes to the ring and not actually to him.

If he was telling the truth, he didn't love her. He hadn't even known what love was, but everyone around him had convinced him that marrying her would be the best thing to do.

It was good that she said no… or at least, he had been trying to tell himself that since she told him that she wouldn't be able to be comfortable living with him. Which he shouldn't have given up the place so quickly, but it was too late.

Hux sighed and walked up the steps to the door, but before he got a chance to knock the door swung open. "Took you long enough."

"Were you just staring at me the entire time?" Hux asked.

"You were staring, too." The older man shrugged. "Follow me."

Hux followed the man through the house. It wasn't much better than the outside. He led him to a room that was covered in red wallpaper with flowers and a lot of… exotic posters littering the wall. "So this is the room you'll be renting. There's not too many house rules, just try not to make too much noise. Particularly when having sex."

Hux grimaced and shook his head. "No chance at that."

"Oh Christ, two losers in one house." The older man looked away. "Look, just keep it quiet anyway. If you need anything, I'm not really going to be of any help. Figure it out yourself."

Hux didn't have much to say to that. The old man, which he still did not know the name of, pushed past him. "I'll be taking the first two months' payments up front. Any cheques can be made out to Harry Chapman."

That was convenient. Hux took out the money handed it to Harry. "That's all of it."

"Cash. Fantastic. We'll get along greatly." And then Hux was alone.

He set his bag on the bed, which wasn't the best, but it didn't matter. This was his life now. This is what he was. A single man in a room with red wallpaper and posters of women on the wall.

He thought about calling his parents, but honestly he couldn't handle listening to them worry about him right now. He did need to talk to someone though…. He took out his phone and dialed his friend's number. Actually, he didn't know if she was still his friend considering her sister was the one who dumped him.

"Hux, I was wondering when you'd call." She said.

"Phas… right sorry. I probably should have called earlier."

"Yeah, you should have, you twat. I was worried about you. Erin came home crying yesterday and barely told mum and dad. They're disappointed, in all honesty. I think they really wanted you to be part of the family." Phas said.

"Erin was crying?"

"Something about false promises. Mate, what happened? I know you told me she said no to the proposal, but what else happened?"

"Nothing. I don't know?" Conner muttered. "Honestly, I don't know why she'd be crying if she was the one who told me no."

"So you know nothing of false promises?" Phas asked.

"None at all."

"Erin is probably being dramatic about the whole situation. Mum and dad haven't exactly been happy about the whole thing, though. She doesn't want to be viewed as the one who ruined her chance at marriage, probably."

"I'd rather not talk about Erin."

"Well, how about you? How are you?" Phas asked.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected for a guy in my situation. I'm living with some guy named Harry Chapman. Apparently he's a family friend, but I've never met him before today."

"At least he's not a serial killer."

"Nice, Phas."

"Well it's true, you don't need to know how many creepy people kill others and lure people into traps like this." Phas said. "You'd be a perfect candidate."

"I'm just going to ignore that you said that."

"That's fine." She laughed. "Listen, I've got to go help mum cook lunch, but you text me. If I go a couple of days without word from you again, I'm going to assume that you're dead and start selling your things."

"Funny, but fine. I'll text you."

"Good. Gotta run now, bye Hux." She hung up the phone.

Hux threw his phone on the bed next to him.

* * *

Hux had been living with Harry for two months. Two months of drinking beer, which he didn't even really like, and listening to him complain about the play he was writing. Two months of going to work as a shit lawyer. Two months of avoiding his family and friends, with the exception of Phas, who had a habit of bursting in unannounced.

This was his life now.

"Oh cheer up, mate. You're living with England's greatest living playwright." Harry said. They were currently having breakfast and maybe Hux's face was reflecting his mood.

"You say that all the time."

"Because it's true. And you need a bit of cheering up. Your life can't be too bad."

"I'm working a job that I hate. One where I have to wear a silly wig and robe. I'm living here when I should be living in a home with my fiancé, except no. I don't have one, because she couldn't stand the thought of marrying me or living with me." Hux said. "You know what? It's pointless to even complain."

"You're right, it is."

Hux rolled his eyes.

"What? It is. No one except you really cares that much about your life. It's not like you've asked how I've been and that's perfectly fine." Harry took a bite out of his toast, but it didn't keep him from talking. "Look it. Quit your job if it's so shitty. I have plenty of room on my staff. It may only be for the duration of the play, but it's something."

"You want me to quit my job and work for you?" Hux asked and tried not to show how genuinely confused he was by the whole morning.

"I don't want you to do anything. I am offering you a solution to your job problem, though it'd be funny to keep you in a wig and robe."

"Yeah, truly funny." Hux muttered. "Besides, I don't have to wear a wig and a robe all of the time."

"Once is enough, mate." Harry shrugged. "Think it over. Come by for the auditions, if you want. I can use all the help I can get."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please favorite and review what you think so far! Thank you!


	2. Ben

Ben looked at the people around him. He didn't know anybody and his friend had long since abandoned him. Partying wasn't something he did often, but when he did, he had to admit, he got into it. He down his fourth shot and shook his head to shake off the burn in his throat, not that it did anything.

Admittedly, Ben didn't like going to house parties. They were kind of stupid, but at the moment, he could hardly care. He was trying to forget about the conversation he had with his father that morning.

His mother had apparently accomplished something pretty extraordinary and they expected him to go to the banquet with them. They didn't know that he had dropped out of college, yet. They didn't know that currently he had moved to London to live with one of his old roommates.

Except, now they did know. His father hadn't really said much, but he did say that he had disappointed his mother. Now Ben didn't really care much about what his father thought, but he did care about his mom. He always had.

He refused to speak to her.

He hung up the video call before his father could pass her the phone. There was no way Ben had to endure the disappointment in his mother's voice.

So how he was drinking. A lot.

Enough to forget.

"Mate, don't just stand there. Dance. Do something." Someone next to him says. He doesn't even know this person.

"I am doing something. I'm drinking." He replied anyway.

The guy didn't say anything else, and walked away. Better for Ben, he didn't want to talk to strangers. He wanted to drink. Maybe even fuck a stranger, but not talk. Fuck talking.

He took another shot, this time he didn't shake his head, he just embraced the burn. Someone tugged at his arm. "Ben."

He turned around. "There you are. Where the hell did you go?"

The tall, blond haired woman shrugged. "I went to talk to someone, it became a longer thing than it needed to me. You're wasted."

"I am. You left me alone in a room of strangers."

"Oh, you aren't a child, Ben." She said.

"I'm not, but that doesn't mean I want to be left alone." Ben muttered. He didn't really care if he sounded like a child.

"Right, well, I'm thinking it might be time for you to go home."

"I don't want to go home without getting laid." He said.

"You're so drunk that you're going to hit on the wrong guy and get your ass kicked. Get laid when you're sober. Come on." Phas grabbed his arm again and pulled him out.

"You're no fun at all. Plus, I know better than to hit on a straight guy." Ben followed her anyway. "Okay, so there was that one time back in New York, but I don't count that and neither should you."

"You had a black eye during one of your performances, Ben. It was ridiculous."

"I didn't fail it, though." He countered.

"That's hardly the point." They got to Phas's car. "I'm only saying that you make bad decisions when you're drunk."

"You're only judging me." Ben said as he got into the front seat.

"If you say so." She laughed.

Surprisingly, they make it to their apartment. Ben passes out on the couch, peacefully ignoring all his problems at home.

* * *

Two weeks later and Ben finally feels like he's got to do something. Phas's apartment is great and he loves living there, but he hates having her pay for everything. Especially since she spends a lot more time at her parents' home now.

He didn't even know why. He could barely stand his parents; he was genuinely glad for the distance between the three of them.

"My sister is coming over." Phas said. "So pick yourself up off my couch and clean up a bit. The last thing I want right now is to hear her criticize my home."

Ben got up, though he complained about it. "You've never had your sister over. Why is she coming?"

"Because she's mad, again and this time my parents don't really want to deal with it."

"The ex-fiancé thing again?" He asked. Phas groans.

"Yes. It's always about him, which I mean, fine. I get that she's angry and hurt and whatever, but the guy is also my friend. She knows this. Hell, they met because of me. But, she's gotten into the habit of trying to get me to stop talking to him."

"I've never seen this friend of yours."

"That's because he won't come over to my place, won't let me over at his because of his housemate and you're too lazy to ever leave the house with me unless there are drinks involved."

Ben frowned. "That's not true."

It was true.

Phas shrugged. "Get up, clean up this mess."

There wasn't that much mess, but he cleaned up anyway. He put everything in his room because he couldn't be bothered to actually find a place for everything. Phas would definitely get after him later about it.

Ben finished in the nick of time. The girl that came in through the door was the polar opposite to Phas. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes were green and she was short. Well, shorter than Phas, but that wasn't saying much. "So, this is the roommate she's been hiding from me."

"Hi, I'm Ben." He didn't move to get any closer to her. He wasn't sure he liked the look in her eyes.

"Hey, Ben. I'm Erin." She smiled, the look in her eye didn't go away. Didn't she just break up with her fiancé?

"He's gay, don't try anything." Phas said, which should have bothered him, but honestly relieved him.

"Great, another one." She muttered under her breath, but Ben still heard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said before he could think better of it. Oh well, Phas could deal with it.

Erin's eyes grew wide. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I'm pretty sure Brendol was gay… is gay."

"That's ridiculous." Phas said before Ben could say anything.

"It's not ridiculous! It's the truth, it's why I can't be with him anymore. Don't you dare make me feel stupid about my decision."

Phas frowned. "Wait, please tell me that you didn't break off the engagement because you _think_ he might be gay."

"I know he is. I didn't come here for you to judge me, though." She said.

Ben felt bad for this Brendol man. He'd hate it if people discussed something that was none of their business. Worse, he'd hate it if someone just assumed something about him and treated him differently because of it.

He had to admit, when he told his parents that he was gay, they didn't react at all like he expected. He expected his father to hate him, tell him that hey was wrong and that it was a phase or something entirely stupid like that. Ben expected his mother to cry, to ask him if it was her fault this happened to him.

But they hadn't done any of them. His father instead said that he knew someone who was gay and that it never bothered him then so why would it start now. His mother nodded and told him that she was glad he felt that he could tell them. Then she made his favorite for dinner.

Brendol, whoever this man was, obviously either wasn't gay or didn't feel comfortable with the people around him to let them know. Either way it wasn't anyone's business.

Ben sighed. "I'm going to go pick up something to eat. I'll be back later."

"You're leaving so soon?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, you two probably need privacy. It was nice to meet you." And then he slid out the door as quickly as he could without looking shady.

* * *

A month had passed and currently he sat in a room full of twenty-five men, waiting to audition… again. He hadn't told anyone about it. Not even Phas knew. He didn't want anything to jinx him or ruin any chance he had of getting into this play.

On West End, no less. His hands were shaking.

His phone started buzzing and without thinking he answered. "Hello?"

Everyone looked at him, then looked away. Ben mouthed that he was sorry. "Ben, you said you were going to call. Where are you?"

His mother had gotten into the habit of calling him twice a day. He told her that she didn't need to and had he been in front of her, she probably would have hit him upside the head. So he relented and allowed her to call.

"I'm busy, I'll call you back later." He whispered.

"No, you'll talk to me now. I refuse to be waiting by the phone all day to hear from you. I've got things to do, too." She said. He decided not to tell her that she could go do that and leave him alone.

"I'm at my callback." He said more urgently. He immediately cringes because the last person he should have told was his mother.

"You're at a callback? I didn't even know you auditioned!" She sounded angry, but then she said. "How's the competition?"  
"Everyone here looks like how I'd look with a nose job." He muttered.

"Don't talk like that, Ben." She scolds. "I'm sure you'll do well."

A redheaded man stuck his head out through the meeting room. "Kylo Ren?"

"I got to go, mom." He said and hung up the phone, following the man through the room.

Three hours later he found out he got the role. He couldn't believe it when they told him. He almost kissed every single person there, even the stone-faced redhead. He did call to tell his parents, which normally wouldn't have been on his to-do list. He told Phas. Told anyone he passed by. This was after he went into the restroom and screamed his brain out, only muffled by toilet paper he shoved in his mouth.

He didn't remember the last time he was this genuinely happy. He couldn't wait to start this part of his life. Which, was cheesy and sappy and gross, but he didn't care. He was going to fucking make it.

* * *

AN: I really hope you enjoyed! This is still just an introduction of each character and that's why it's short and really they haven't intermingled much. Please favorite and comment (if you want), every little bit helps!


End file.
